Three Day Hell Story (Continued 2)
by Shinigami Demon
Summary: None


Tuesday--- July 30, 2002

Three Day Hell Story (Continued)

Mmmmm… Oreos….yumm… Oh yeah! ::sweatdrops:: This should be the last night I have to write about my three day hell, heh. Damn… I need some milk… ah well. Let's get this done with, eh? Heh heh , let's begin AGAIN!

****

Day 2 (Continued) :

Ugh… I swear… these kids would not want to take a friggin' bath! I had to keep an eye on them and made sure they bathed themselves. Sadly enough, all I heard behind the shower curtain was sounds that sounded like them beating each other with their wash clothes. Heh heh, surely enough, they were and kept screaming in a playful manner each time I looked back at them with the curtain pulled back. I'm amazed my ear drum and the muscles in both my ears didn't explode that night, heh… After what seemed like 15 minutes, (it was probably 5 or 10 though), I finally asked them if they know how to even bath themselves. Their response; no. 

Ain't that just great? Tch…whatever. So, I showed them how to bathe themselves with the wash clothes and after picking out the many dozens of different shower gels in the one bathroom. I demonstrated it first on Kourtney's chest for Kendell to see what I was doing. Kendell didn't have it going too well for her, so I told Kourtney to wash her butt and legs while I showed her sister. I did the same thing on Kendell, and told her to do the same. 

Oh yeah! Before I got them to actually bathe themselves, I asked them if they wanted their hair washed. Kourtney; yes. Kendell; no! Heh heh, it took me awhile to get the shampoo in Kourtney's hair and to rinse it out was kinda hard. Why? Kendell kept sliding out of the bath tub (I kept pushing her back inside it though) and tried not to get any water in Kourtney's ears after Kourtney told me that. Man, it was hard to concentrate some on one thing and then the other. I'm glad that I didn't go crazy and try to kill meh-self. ::yawns:: Damn…. Gotta stop writing my lovely mini missions at 1:29 AM and shit, heh. 

The minute both twins were done, they wanted to get out ASAP! And when they did, they complained about what color towel they wanted, so I just handed one to one and let them dry each other off. By the time I get out of the bathroom, I followed them around some. Don't ask why, I just did. Kendell put on her underwear, but Kourtney ran around in the nude! ::laughs:: it was so cute to see, yet, kinda gross. Cathi told me that they'd want to play dress up, so I allowed them to do just that. While they were having their fun doing that, I laid on Cathi's bed and took a break from the nightmare, heh. Anywho, after they FINALLY picked out what they wanted to wear from Cathi's dresser that contained clothes that were too big on them, they ran to the living room and waited there to watch the movie, Tarzan and Jane. Kourtney wanted a popsicle and then Kendell wanted one as well, so I'm at the fridge, looking at what kind they have, and they start mixing their minds up on what color popsicle they wanted. -_o Some nightmare. Whenever we went back to the living room, sat down and calmed down as well, I tried to work the VCR. Failing to work the cursed machine, I asked Cathi for her help. She put the tape in, rewound it, and thank god! The twins' mother walks in the door! I couldn't have been any happier that time of the day. 

Both twins whined oh-so-loudly about going back at home and crap, but I didn't care much. We got them together and they had left the house. Man, afterwards, around 10 or 11, I went online that night and slept peacefully that night as well. Day 2, a havoc of destruction and some failure was more like a multiple mission for a group to handle. But that mission was done for Day 2. I slept like a log that night, heh heh.

Day 3:

I was sleeping on the couch of the living room, dreaming about going back to school, seeing Heero, Trowa, and many others in my dream. (Jill, Brittany, Michelle, and Katie Dosher were mostly in my dream. I don't know why.) 

In my dream, I was returning back to school and the day was coming to an closing. I had noticed later on in the day that I didn't see any of my buddies around. Not Heero, Trowa, Michelle or anyone! I was getting scared, but then was relieved in some way when I saw Heero at the other end of the hallway with that heartless look on his face, heh heh. I approached him and was so glad to see him along with the fact that he remembered me. We were right about to kiss, but a huge crowd/mob of kids started running into the halls and going to different places. I was afraid that if they saw Heero and I kissing, that we'd both be accused of being gay, which we are, but deny it to others to hide our love. I pulled away from the close to being ready french kiss, looking at Heero with a sad look. 

What's scary was that whenever I pulled away (never kissed, too scared to), I felt our noses touch each just barely and it felt so fuckin' real! That's what scared me some, but I was glad I saw him in my dream. I smiled at him and he gave me a slight smile back in return. Later on, I was walking around the school for no reason and saw a group of kids from Content Masterery coming my way in the hall, so I stepped aside, watching them go by. The time that passed between it, I saw Heero again, due to his dyslexia (means hard for some kids to read things or comprehend them. They see things differently in there view, but overall, they try and learn like we do. Heero used to write letters backwards and mis-spell things a lot. I thought he was acting childish, until I found out. It's hard to deal with, and Heero wishes sometimes he'd die because he hates being dyslexic. I would imagine it.), and paused him in the hall. Thankfully, the teacher really didn't notice it, but I talked to Heero some and he told me about something important coming up. Hell, this is all a dream, yet it was so real though, the only problem is is that I don't remember what he said that was so important besides him loving me. 

I soon understood him and left, saying that we'd meet back up, hopefully. It was then when a teacher wanted me to go outside and check something out. I did that with the help of Katie Dosher. We talked some and later on, I managed to get back inside, though, the inside of this one particular room, reminded me of Carole's kitchen/living area. And the person inside the area was Michelle was was dressed in black leather and black leather gloves that go to the elbows. I was surprised and puzzled at the time and was about to ask Michelle why she was wearing what she had on when Cathi woke me up with her voice. It didn't take me long to snap out of my dream, open my eyes slowly and look at Cathi followed by a slight groan. She laughed at me some and said that she had let me sleep to 9:30 instead of getting me up at 9. I was kinda happy that she let me sleep in the extra 30 minutes and got up soon.

I wanted to take a shower this morning, but I didn't, due to the time that we had. I got dressed, ate some breakfast along with my two tetracycline pills for my acne, and was still sleepy, heh heh. We probably left the house around 10 or 10:30 to go to the resale shop called, Another Season. Cathi's friend, I don't remember her name, I think Caroline, picked us up and took us there. She's around in her mid 30's early 40's. Slightly slim, a little bit of extra pounds to her gut, frail, wild looking. My mission for this morning was to go to the shop and find some clothes for school. It was Cathi's idea and she wanted to do this for me, which I thought was nice. We spent about an hour and an half there. I got 2 shirts, 3 pairs of pants; Cathi got a shirt and shorts; Caroline got a couple pairs of pants and a shirt I think. We came back home around 12:30. I thanked Cathi many times for getting me the clothes and went inside the house. I made my way over to the couch and crashed back on there since I wasn't fully awake, but I seemed to be perfectly functionable to walk, eat, talk, and move. I fell back asleep with my angel teddy bear and woke up at 2 in the afternoon. Cathi was about to get me whenever I woke up.

I took a shower and cleaned myself up. I had a small sandwich and some watermelon. I watched TV and saw what was new. The rest of my day, I relaxed until my mother came around 5. I was online at 3:45 I think, and got off by the time my mother walked in the door. I went back at home, skipped Tae Kwon Do, and relaxed once more. Day 3, completed successfully.

End of my Three Day Hell Story. ::yawns loudly:: Man… I'm tired. It's 2:13AM, and I've been typing for a half an hour straight. ::laughs:: Ah well… I'm heading off to beddy bye. Night everyone…

~Duo


End file.
